Reducing morbidity and delaying mortality are recognized as major goals of aging research, and are addressed by this proposal to conduct a 2-year human caloric restriction (CR) intervention. A 1-year pilot study will be conducted in 32 overweight men and women to develop an effective CR regimen when fed at 70% of energy requirements determined at baseline. As part of this pilot we will refine all aspects of a CR intervention, including exercise and behavioral counseling, and will obtain necessary information on outcome variability with which to perform power calculations for the main study. Subjects will be randomized to two dietary regimens with different levels of dietary fat and glycemic index (GI) (20% fat and moderate GI vs. 35% fat and low GI) and dietary compliance and key outcome measurements will be determined at 5 periods throughout the year. Dietary factors such as dietary variety, liquid sources of energy, and dietary fiber will then be taken into account in the design of the interventions. Following identification of an effective CR regimen, a randomized 2- year intervention will be conducted in 117 overweight men and women fed 70%, 80% or 100% of energy requirements determined at baseline. The hypothesis will be tested that, compared to control subjects fed 100% of baseline energy requirements. The parameters to be evaluated will include immune function, oxidative stress, fasting insulin, hemoglobin Alc, and cardiopulmonary function. W further hypothesize that, compared control subjects, individuals randomized to 70% or 80% of baseline energy requirements will not experience adverse change sin thyroid and reproductive hormones, bone mineral density, disease incidence, mood or cognitive function. Dose-response relationships between the extent of CR and changes in outcome variables are anticipated. As part of the study, changes in total energy expenditure and resting metabolic rate, body composition and body temperature will be quantified to document the effects of CR on energy metabolism. We anticipate that the results of this study will have a major impact on our understanding of the relevance of CR to human health. In addition, this study will contribute to the development of new avenues for long- term treatment of overweight and obesity.